


The Elegant Swan

by kentagious



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Changmin the Swan, Comedy, Fluff, King E'dawn, M/M, Pets, Prince Younghoon, Queen Hyuna, Romantic Comedy, Royalty, Swans, We are OT12 in dis, bbangkyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kentagious/pseuds/kentagious
Summary: A story where a young Prince named Younghoon found a cute cygnet in a large pond near his family's castle. The young boy being intrigued, wanted to see more of where the cygnet has led him. There stood an old woman with a bright smile on her face."What seems to bring you here, my dear young Prince?""Can I have that baby swan?"And in that moment in time. Was the moment Younghoon's life was about to change as the woman eagerly scooped up the cygnet and handed it over to the boy with shining eyes upon amazement."I'll name it Changmin!"
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It's crappy please end me immediately. Also take note that their age lineup will differ from their original ages so that it won;t confuse you further in the story. If you wanna get in touch, feel free to catch up with me on twitter or smth on @gayforkenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll name it Changmin!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all get what this is already pls

In the far far east, chimes were heard as the wind blew. The blinding sun shining above, luckily not too hot. It was this time of the year when the Kim's loved the season of fall. The leaves falling together, slowly making a pile on the ground as a young Prince ran all over it. "Dad, dad, look! The leaves are very pretty this year," the boy spoke as his father grinned at his enthusiastic son before returning back to his work. The boy's mother then walking towards her boy, starting to play with him, "Are you enjoying yourself, Younghoonie?" the Queen, Kim Hyuna, looked at her son with a soft smile to which the boy nodded back as a response to his dearing mother.

  
"Mom, I have a favor. Can I go explore for today?" Younghoon pleaded, hands clasped together, getting on his knees to beg for the permission to do so. "What do you think, Hyojung? Should we let him?" Hyojung just nodded at his wife. "Why not? I wouldn't wanna steal his freedom away from him. If you know what I mean? He deserves to see the world as much as we do." Younghoon lit up at the statement as he fixed the crown on his head, brightly dusting his clothes as he ran outside not before giving his parents a kiss on the cheeks.

Younghoon immediately dashed off to the lake his grandmother told him to visit once he could. The Prince thought now was the perfect time for that, so he did everything he could to reach that lake as fast as he could with his small legs. Reaching his destination, Younghoon regretted not asking for help to get there with all the butlers in the palace but, either way. At least he wouldn't be disturbed, he also trusts his grandmother that he wouldn't be in danger. He kept walking further, pushing bushes here and there, till he came in contact with a small cygnet who seemed to be sulking on top of a fallen tree trunk.  
  
Out of curiosity, the boy walked up to the small cygnet, making it honk loudly as it ran. Younghoon laughed at this as he followed the cygnet, even if he was tired himself. He wanted to know what the cygnet would lead him into. "Y-Yah, slow down baby swan!" He knew a cygnet was a baby swan by how it looked. As his grandmother used to tell him about 'The Ugly Duckling' story. After the cygnet suddenly stopped in it's tracks. Younghoon looked up to see a family of swans which amazed him. They swam away revealing an old woman who smiled at him.

"What seems to bring you here, my dear young Prince?" she asked, slowly stroking the feathers of nearby swans who made their beauty transparent enough for everyone to recognize. Younghoon gulped, he suddenly felt small at the presence of all these swans and the old woman. "W-Who are you? And how do YOU know ME?" he questioned as the woman frowned. "I'm your grandmother's best friend, she asked me to meet you here one day and here I am," Younghoon suspected her as he finally just stopped talking and looked at the cygnet who still seemed sad. 

'I wonder what it's thinking,' the Prince thought to himself as he glanced back at the woman who grinned at him. Taking a deep sigh, Younghoon did his best to speak up again, "Can I have that baby swan?" he queried as the woman raised a brow. "You wanna take this cygnet?" the Prince started rubbing his nape, "Cygnet? Is that what they're called?" nodding, the woman scooped the small cygnet who was about to run away into her hands as it struggled to leave. She made the cygnet stare at Younghoon for a moment. And in that moment, the cygnet started to calm down by the soft stare Younghoon returned back at it. 

"Open your hands, Younghoon-ssi," Younghoon took a moment and opened his hands as the cygnet was placed onto his palms, with the creature starting to get comfortable in the boy's hands. It honked slightly and seemed brighter than it did before. Younghoon also took the bright aura and started smiling as well. Looking at the cygnet, he pressed his index finger against it's head, "I'll name it Changmin!" he exclaimed with enthusiasm

The old woman coughed, grabbing Younghoon's attention, looking at her, she held his hands. "Younghoon, that's cute and all but, you must remember that Changmin is a special kind of cygnet. He will not be like the others, so do handle him with caution." the aforementioned nodded as enthusiastic cygnet listened intently as well. Wind then started blowing, very hardly as if a tornado was struck exactly on the lake. Younghoon held onto his new pet tightly jumping onto the bushes, using another arm to hold onto a nearby tree trunk he was met with.

A few seconds passed and the wind died down, Younghoon stepped out, the cygnet still in his arms as he looked at the lake, the swans were still there yet the old woman was nowhere to be found. "Is she gone, Changminnie?" the cygnet tilted it's head in confusion, " I'm sorry, I'm sure you don't understand me just yet. But I should really take you home. It might start getting dangerous here." 

So that was indeed what the young Prince did. He walked back towards the palace in a slow pace, making sure Changmin looks at his surroundings. He wanted to familiarize the cygnet with what it saw and it did seem effective enough sinvce thecygnet seemed interested in the stores Younghoon had let out as he walked. The boy also mentioned the palace, his family, his friends, what he does, his hobbies and many more. "Hmm, Changminnie? I wonder why you don't seem annoyed with me yet. Usually my dog named, Yang would walk away or bite me," Younghoon pouted at this and Changmin seemed to have sensed the pain and held the boy's finger with his wing which made the Prince flinch.

"Y'know what, let's forget about that and go home, yeah?"

Deep inside, Younghoon felt anxious, everything seemed to weird, was he hallucinating? dreaming? or imagining perhaps? There was no cygnet that could act like a human. But who was Younghoon to judge anyway? The old woman specificaly told him that the cygnet was special. That it was different amongst others. Like Younghoon himself. Shaking his head the 7 year old prince shrugged and finally reached his home with a new pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCREEEEEEEEEECHHH—


	2. Know the True You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I Changmin, swear that I am your swan and destined guardian the moment you chose me. Please don't kill me, Younghoon-ssi!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hai gays, it's been a few hours since I wrote this but here ya go, enjoy lovelies

21 years had passed, it all went by quickly. Younghoon was now 28 and the cygnet was now a full grown swan. The Prince surely had been taking care of his pet for the past 21 years indeed. The staff around the palace were used to the swan following Younghoon around to. It was definitely different now. Especially when he first brought Changmin home, he was afraid his parents would want Changmin to be brought back in the lake but, no. His mother accepted his pleas and was fond of the interesting cygnet so the male didn't have any complications of keeping the cygnet which led to now. Younghoon complaining his heart out towards the swan as Changmin listened wholeheartedly.

It was currently night time as Younghoon heaved a sigh, looking at the swan He wanted to get off some stress and ask Changmin directly. "Remember that time when I saw you? You were sad as well, I wanted to know what's on your mind but, of course you can't talk." Younghoon frowned, it was the first time he brought this up in years and now he just wished Changmin was an actual person. Since even having a pet was nice. Younghoon wanted to know how it felt to have someone beside him all the way. He was already King and insisted to stay single for his mother was still alive anyway and his father just wanted a break out of aging.

Though everything kept rushing back to him. He imagined what it would've been like if Changmin was human. He was sure it would've been nice. The swan honked at himas Younghoon moved to lean against the swan and hug it tightly. The swan quickly reacted as it turned around to wrap it's feathers around Younghoon. The now King still thought it was weird to how Changmin kept reacting to these situations although, like he's done for the past 21 years, he shrugged it off as slumber started embracing him too. The King was fast asleep as the swan started to stare, slowly growing tired till it fell asleep along with the king.

Younghoon opened his eyes again, he couldn't believe he was saying this for the first time in 21 years but,"I wish you were human so we could actually do stuff together, Changmin."he whispered before closing his eyes once again.

Hours passed as time seemed to have run by quickly, Younghoon felt a pair of arms around him. He swore he fell into slumber with his swan but now there were a bunch of feathers on his bed as a man hugged him tightly. The King looked at the male with a puzzled expression, observing the features of the other. A faint blush started to creep into Younghoon's cheeks as he realized he was still holding onto the younger looking boy. He quickly let go and crossed his arms before trying to figure out a reason for his swan's sudden absence.

Maybe the male killed his swan?

No way, Younghoon could never live without his trustful swan.

He suddenly sent the sleeping boy a glare as he thought about this, slapping the male's arms to wake him up. "Whoever you are, you better wake up or else I'm calling the guards!" The young King exclaimed as he continued his actions, making the boy shift in his position. The unknown male then opened his eyes, suddenly exclaiming loudly, having Younghoon find the need to cover his ears. "O-Oh my God- Younghoon..?" the boy spoke, he gulped. It seemed that the boy was new to talking and this confused Younghoon even more.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my room? And more importantly, where the hell did you take my swan?!" Younghoon started to get impatient as the boy flinched. "I-I don't know how I was turned like this! And I know this may sound crazy but I AM your swan!" the male panicked as Younghoon leaned against the wall, sending another death glare at the other, "And what does that supposed to mean? I swear, if you're lying to me, I'll be forced to call the guards on you." squeaking, the boy panicked, "I Changmin, swear that I am your swan and destined guardian the moment you chose me. Please don't kill me, Younghoon-ssi!"

The King squinted his eyes at the boy, Changmin held his head and looked at Younghoon eyes starting to fill with tears. The older male stared back at him and remembered the first day he met Changmin. "I don't believe you," Younghoon remarked. It all felt too good to be true but, by this, the swan whom was now a boy started crying. "Younghoon. I remembered that time I was struggling as a cygnet. My grandmother held me tightly as I struggled to get away. Until she made me look at you deep in the eyes. It felt so weird but, I finally felt home. And the reason why you found me sulking on that fallen tree trunk was because my parents died. It was all too much for me, I can't bare to lose you too. I just can't Younghoon. I'm sorry. But, if you really want me to leave,

I will leave you alone. Forever."

And oh, that clicked something big in Younghoon's head. He looked at the other before rushing to his side, hugging the boy tightly in his arms. This boy sitting right in front of him definitely was his Changmin. He knew very well how the swan would run away till Younghoon took his time to find his pet. "It really is you then.. I'm sorry I didn't listen, it just really didn't seem real at first. But, now everything seems so real yet so scary." Changmin wiped his tears before hugging Younghoon just as tightly.

"You better believe it, Hoon. Or else I will still leave you." Changmin pouted as Younghoon started showering him in apologies. The King smiled brightly which made Changmin feel warm, "But Changmin?" the aforementioned hummed in response. "How did it come to this? Why couldn't I just meet you like the human you are now?" he questioned as the boy chuckled. "Oh, King Hoon. I'm not fully human and aside from that, I became human because you wanted me to." Younghoon once again felt puzzled, he was this time the one to pout out of not being able to understand what Changmin was trying to imply on his explanation.

And speaking of Changmin, Younghoon was still oh so new to this. Instead of loud honking, he actually got a soft voice for a reply to his questions and statements. Keeping his gaze at the younger, Changmin started speaking once again, "Oh gosh that reminds me.we have a Kingdom of our own. The Kingdom of Swans, Younghoon. Now that I am in human form, I really have to get back to them." frowning as the seemingly swan prince was about to stand up, Younghoon immediately hugged the other tightly. "I thought you said you didn't wanna leave me?" 

"Who said I was leaving you here? I'm bringing you along of course," the King didn't want to be obvious but, of course he failed to hide his smile. "Oh and Changmin?" Younghoon called out as the smaller turned around, mumbling a small, "Yes?" as the taller male smirked. "How old are you?" Changmin paused as he flicked the other's forehead. "I am 24, and yes, I'll start calling you 'Hyung'. I know that you love the authority anyway." Younghoon started laughing until Changmin actually started walking, making the blanket that hid his body fall.

Younghoon's mouth agape at this as Changmin squeaked and covered Younghoon's eyes by throwing him a pillow right at the face, pulling the blanket to cover his body. "Hyung, get me clothes this instant!" the boy exclaimed, giving off a wave of earrape towards the older male. "Alright, alright. I know your honking was already loud enough back when you were in your swan form but, please have mercy on my ears this instant as well."

The swan picked up it's feathers and started being grumpy, not speaking a word after Younghoon finally left to get him the desired clothes he wanted (since Changmin exasperatedly forced Younghoon to agree that he didn't want to use the King's clothes). With the blind blowing again, Changmin held his blanket closer towards him as he gazed at the mirror, looking at his reflection in awe. Changmin didn't expect to look like this. He never became human again ever since his parents died anyway. Biting his lip, he just looked down, grabbing more of the feathers he left after his transformation. "What in the world is wrong with me? Now I just wished I remained a swan. This day could've turned out better that way."

A knock was then heard in the room, "Changmin, I got your clothes."

It was Younghoon, Changmin suddenly felt calm.

He slowly opened the door which just resulted to a louder creak. Younghoon then entered with nothing at hand, Changmin was so ready to be mad at the other till he heard another voice from outside, making Changmin hide behind the King who stood there proudly. "King Younghoon, where do we put all these clothes?" the younger boy among the two gulped as the large amount of clothes were pushed inside. "Thanks Juyeon-ssi, your efforts were kindly appreciated." the mentioned butler seemed to bow as he left with a lot of questions because, Why would the King need all those clothes for?

Changmin kept silent when he saw the bundle of clothes in a box. Most of them were dresses while some were jackets along with some jeans. "Hoon Hyung, what is this?" Younghoon smiled innocently. "Would you mind if I introduce you to my parents as a princess?" the boy rolled his eyes at this, "Hyung, I'm a prince, NOT a princess. How the hell did you get in your mind that I'd actually agree to this in the first place?"

"C'mon Minnie, I even brought you a wig-"

"Don't get me started on this, King Younghoon. Because, I will definitely NOT be a lie in anyone's eyes." Changmin remarked, voice filled with sass as he started to grab an outfit. A simple white long sleeved polo paired along with pitch black trousers as he proceeded to walk in Younghoon's bathroom, not forgetting to lock the door. 'He's still so cute' The King thought to himself as he looked at the door. 

A few minutes passed as the swan exited the bathroom, water dripping from his hair as he was finally fully clothed. "Would you still like to meet my parents though? As an actual person this time," rolling his eyes, "How are you sure they'd believe me? Like, a swan to a person? No way! The know way better than this." Younghoon scoffed, "Weren't you the one who kept on and on about how I should believe you? What's the difference with them?" Changmin didn't expect the sudden defense and raised his arms in defeat. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. But can't we start slowly? Like change my name and stuff? I want them to be fully comfortable with human me first."

"Okay fine. What was your actual birth name then, Changmin?" 

"It's Kyu."

"Wait- What? Just Kyu? Are you actually serious?"

"I know it's ridiculous but I'm Ji Kyu, and they preferred to write as a letter Q."

'Well isn't this just great.' Changmin groaned inside his head, his parents were just the type to keep something or almost anything short and simple. It was why he didn't complain one bit. "I'm still calling you Changmin though. Also, put this on!" Younghoon placed a crown on top of Changmin's head to which the boy just heaved a deeper sigh. "You deserve a crown too, Prince Kyu."

"I suddenly want to be a swan again."

"Yah Changmin, I've waited my whole life for you to turn into human yet you say that. Damn though, who knew you were much annoying as a human than when you were a swan?" the swan started fuming at this and found a pack of bread on a nearby table in the room. Changmin used this opportunity to finally open the packet and shove it onto Younghoon's mouth that didn't stop babbling. 'Yet I still think, even if you're this annoying sometimes, Changmin. I still wouldn't dare to hate or throw you away knowing it's actually you and you've listened to me my entire life. I thank magic or whatever miracle it took for you to actually be you. And now I can't help but get back the curiosity younger me had 21 years ago. I want to know the true you. The REAL you, Ji Kyu. Who I now acknowledge as Ji Changmin.' Younghoon grinned to himself while munching on the bread as he stared at the younger who seemed to keep complaining of his nonsense.

"-Now do you understand why I want to keep that mouth of your shut?"

"Yes, Prince Kyu." Younghoon giggled playfully as he swallowed the bread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's still pretty short, my sincere apologies :<<<<


End file.
